Forky
Forky is the tritagonist of the 2019 Disney•Pixar film, Toy Story 4. He is a handcrafted plastic spork created by Bonnie Anderson who insists that he's trash and not a toy. Background An actual spork-turned-craft-project, Forky is pretty sure that he doesn’t belong in Bonnie’s room. Unfortunately, every time he tries to get away, Woody yanks him back into an adventure he’d rather skip. “The world of ‘Toy Story’ is built upon the idea that everything in the world has a purpose,” says director Josh Cooley. “A toy’s purpose is to be there for its child. But what about toys that are made out of other objects? Forky is a toy that Bonnie made out of a disposable spork, so he’s facing a crisis. He wants to fulfill his purpose as a spork, but now has a new toy purpose thrust upon him.” Physical Appearance Forky is a white spork outfitted with a pair of google eyes, a mouth made out of blue clay dough, two halves of a tongue depressor for a pair of feet, slender arms and hands made out of red bendy yarn, and an eyebrow made out of a pipe cleaner. Role in the film Forky is first seen at Bonnie's kindergarten class being created by Bonnie. When walking back home inside Bonnie's backpack, Forky comes alive. Woody presents the spork to the gang and Forky tries finding garbage cans and falling asleep on them. During Bonnie's road trip, Forky flies away through the highway and Woody chases them and they end up at downtown Grand Basin, and they enter an antique store, where Woody finds Bo Peep's lamp. They enter the store and encounter Gabby Gabby and The Bensons. The troupe captures Forky and keep him in the store. Meanwhile, Woody reunites with Bo Peep and they merge to get to the antique store with Buzz Lightyear, Duke Caboom, and Ducky and Bunny. When they arrive at the shelf where Forky is seen, they end up with a run-in with Gabby Gabby's troupe and they exit the store, leaving Forky left behind again. After Woody leaving Bonnie's backpack in the store and giving Gabby Gabby his voice box, Bonnie finds Forky and takes him back to the RV. Meanwhile, Bo Peep, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom return to get Woody and Gabby Gabby to Bonnie. Unfortunately, Gabby Gabby ends up getting a kid of her own, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom say goodbye to Woody and the gang, and Forky returns with the entire gang and Woody says goodbye to Forky and gives him a hug after Woody decides to spend a new life with Bo Peep. Inside the RV, when they are returning back to Bonnie's house, Rex asks if Woody is now a lost toy and Buzz says he will not. Forky looks out at the window to see Woody one last time at the RV park. A year has passed in a mid-credits scene, Jessie says that Bonnie had a great day in her first day in first grade and presents a new utensil toy named Knifey, who Forky immediately falls in love with. When Knifey's first question is "Why am I alive?", Forky is stunned and doesn't know what to do. Disney Parks and live appearances Forky appears as a figure in the US and Tokyo parks and will appear as a costumed character in the Disney on Ice shows, ''Road Trip Adventures'' and ''100 Years of Magic'', both starting in 2019. Trivia *The spoon and fork he's holding in his teaser poster say Pizza Planet on them. **Forky holding the utensils also could be a reference to how WALL-E placed a spork between the spoons and forks. *He is the second spork to appear in a Pixar film, the first one being in WALL-E. *Forky received instant popularity in online communities shortly after his reveal, with many people claiming to relate to his personality and insecurities. *Forky is the first toy character in the Toy Story franchise to be made out of hand-craft materials. **Even after existing for about a year, Forky still doesn't know how he is alive. Gallery Toy Story 4 first look.png|Forky's first look in the teaser trailer Toy Story 4 Forky teaser poster.jpg|Forky Teaser Poster Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 character poster - Forky.jpg Toy Story 4 (55).png Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 2.PNG Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 3.PNG Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image.PNG Toy Story 4 (4).png|"Umm... Hi?" Toy Story 4 (7).png Toy Story 4 (8).png Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 7.PNG Toy Story 4 (60).png Toy Story 4 (11).png|"I am not a toy! I'm a spork." Toy Story 4 (14).png Toy Story 4 (16).png|"Huh? What?" Toy Story 4 (52).png Toy Story 4 (68).png Toy Story 4 Forky POP.jpg Thinkway Toys Forky.png Forky Figure.jpeg Forky.jpg TS4 - Forky portrait.jpg everything is gonna be ok.jpg|"Everything is gonna be ok." Ws-forky.png Toy Story 4 Dolby Cinema poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 3.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 5.jpg References Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists